Agni (Hades)
Agni Agni is the patron spirit of Fire in the mythos of Draco. He is also the dean of the College of Fire and serves as a messenger between the human world and the spirit world. Life Before 4EU Like most of the deities that assist the world, the birth of Agni is unknown. But his accomplishments are both good and bad, as it is with most spirits. The earliest accomplishment Agni had done was introduce man to the idea of sacrifical fires. He had said that the sun was one of the more important aspects of human life and if it ever went out, the world would succumb to nothing but darkness. He presented the flame created by Phoenixes, the original Firebenders, to the people and declared that offerings were to be brought to him. He created two fires; a fire for destruction in which humanity would place what they wanted destroyed, and the fire of purification that would heal any ailment brought to a human. However, confusion had spread leading to several sacrifices to the wrong fire... But with every good action of a deity there is a bad. Agni's worst accomplisment had been him being the cause of the eruption of Mt, Vesuvius. He had been arguing with several Pyrads and other Firebenders about who would tend to the fires of destruction and the fires of purification. In his rage, Agni had unleashed a blast of lava which destroyed the city of Pompeii. Life at 4EU Agni has been saddled with two jobs from the spirits. The first job is becoming a messenger god. If something is thrown into one of his two fires - each located in a different part of the world - he will receive the message and is responsible for reporting this to the Jade Emperor. It's a job he finds irritable, especially when it's information the emperor refuses to hear. This also puts him in the job of supervising what exactly goes into the fire. If it's a good offering, Agni will let it be purified. If it's a bad offering, including demons and spirits that get caught up in the transfer, he'll test them to understand their motive; benign spirits are purified and set free while the demons are dealt with by either Agni himself or the Jade Emperor. The second job he ha is the job working as a supervisor for the Firebenders. Since he can control all three aspects of Fire, including the rare Lava, he is perhaps one of the more practiced deans to give advice on how to keep a fire going. He tend to get annoyed that Fire is being used for destructive purposes, but nonetheless tries to give advice. The blue fire on his head can be extinguished (it has no ties to the sacrificial fires), and a common prank students pull is who can put his hair out faster. Personality Of all the spirits, Agni is perhaps the one most at home with the human world. He has adapted to how they speak and communicate. This comes to an advantage when trying to convince a bender that the element tey would is more than just danger. He has a personality that, when calm and collected, can be seen as smarmy, witty, and to some, somewhat amusing. His amiable attitude towards humans is perhaps what makes him revered. He is quick to strike up a conversation, and can talk for hours on end. Behind Tala, Agni is one of the spirits whose bad side the humans do not want to get upon, probably even more so because of his element. The things that get him, in lack of better words, hot under the collar, are a disrespect to fire and anything that can be seen as an insult to spirits. When angered, the fire on his hair flares - or other surrounding areas of flame go up, this includes volcanic substances or lightning in storms - and his skin turns a pinker hue. The outbursts can last from a few seconds to an astounding several hours. Trivia Agni is based on two mythological figures - the Hindu god of fire Agni, and the Polynesian goddess Pele. In LA casting, Agni would be played by Doug Walker Agni's face claim is Hades. Category:Spirits Category:Deans Category:Fire Category:Firebenders Category:Lightning Category:Engineering Category:Lavabending